This invention relates generally to inflatable trampoline devices which are used in bodies of water, such as lakes, and more specifically concerns a structure for securing the water trampoline""s central resilient (rebounding) mesh portion to the surrounding inflatable tube portion.
Water trampoline devices are in general well known. Examples of such water trampolines are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,375 to Roberts; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,695 to Sass; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,904 to Roth, among others.
Typically, the devices include an inflatable tube in the shape of a ring or doughnut and a central rebounding mesh portion, which is connected around its outer periphery to the inflatable tube, typically near the top of the tube. The mesh portion, which is the rebound member, extends over the central opening of the tube. One of the structural challenges of such a device is the connection between the central rebound member and the inflatable tube. Various securing/attaching elements are known to connect the rebound member and the tube, including rubber strands, such as shown in the ""375 patent, or more typically, springs or bungee-type devices, such as shown in the ""695 patent and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,518 to Turner. However, the carefully covered elements do have disadvantages. They must be carefully covered to avoid contact injury, and they typically add to the complexity and the cost of manufacture of the water trampoline.
Hence, it is desirable that an attaching structure be developed which is safe, reliable and durable, but also is convenient to manufacture and use in the assembly of the water trampoline.
Accordingly, the invention is an inflatable water trampoline, comprising: a generally doughnut-shaped inflatable tube having an open center area; a rebound member configured to extend over the open center area of the inflatable tube, the rebound member providing a trampoline effect for a user when the rebound member is operatively secured to the tube; wherein the tube includes a plurality of side-by-side loop elements extending inwardly toward the center area thereof from an upper surface of the tube around the periphery thereof, and wherein the rebound member includes a plurality of loop elements which extend outwardly from the periphery of the rebound member, wherein the loop elements from the tube and the loop elements from the rebound element are structured to permit a cord member to be weaved therethrough; and a first cord member extending through loop elements on the rebound member and the tube and arranged so as to securely connect the rebound member and the tube.